Alex takes Revenge
by SelGomezPjo3331
Summary: Alex Russo is tired of Justin Russo always threatening her even if it's an empty threat . She and Harper devise a plan to take revenge on Justin. But her dad catches her and she gets into trouble again. justin also decides to get back at Alex.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Hey Alex,' Justin Russo called from upstairs. 'Come here and see what I just found.'

Alex Russo rushed into her room. 'Is it from "Justin's Favourite Things That I Took from His Room to Keep in My Room? " '

'Yes it is.' Justin waved an action figurine in front of Alex's face. 'And why did you steal my Calico Woman?'

'It's not stealing. It's borrowing . . . your dolls?'

Justin glared at his sister. 'They are not dolls! They are action figurines! How many more times must I remind you?'

'One more time?' Alex suggested.

Justin ignored her; he wasn't expecting an answer. 'if you do that again…' He let the empty threat hang in the air.

Alex sighed. 'Fine. Now get out of my room Justine.'

'Justine? 'Justin almost shouted. 'Alex I'm not your little sister! I'm your-'

Alex pushed Justin out and slammed the door. She picked up her wand and waved it. Harper appeared beside her.

'What- 'Harper began. Then she looked around the room and her eyes fixed on Alex. 'Why did you bring me here? I was at the gym!'

'With Zeke.' Alex pulled Harper closer. 'Listen, Harper. I need your help.' She whispered quickly into Harper Finkle's ear. 'Got it?'

'Do I have a choice?' Harper grumbled. 'Fine I'll help you. But it's only because I'm over Justin.'

Alex punched the air. 'Yes! Make sure you have nothing on tomorrow. Plan Revenge starts now!'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Justin Russo was thinking of a threat for Alex. He was determined not to let his threat earlier be an empty threat. Max Russo chose that time to walk into Justin's room.

'Is that your thinking face?' Max asked. 'I'll show you-'

'No need,' Justin cut in. 'Just leave me alone, Max. I'm thinking.'

Max ignored him. 'Aha! So I was right! That _is _your thinking face! I've got to admit, you look pretty weird.'

'Max!' Justin hissed, annoyed. 'Get out.'

'No way,' Max protested. 'At least, not until you see my thinking face.'

Justin was fed up. He pointed his wand at Max and muttered, 'This boy Max should not be here. Get him out and don't let him anywhere near.'

Green light emitted from his wand and hit Max. Max had no time to react before he disappeared. Justin smiled and continued thinking.

Suddenly, he had a brilliant idea. He flashed to Alex's room and found it empty. _Great, _he thought. _Time to carry out my plan._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harper looked at Alex nervously. 'I don't think this is a good idea, Alex. What if Mr. Russo catches you?'

Alex laughed. 'Harper, there's no way-'

'Alex, _mijo_, what are you doing?' Theresa Russo asked as she walked into the lair.

'Uh, nothing,' Alex lied. 'Just ... talking to Harper.'

'Oh, I see.' Theresa looked doubtfully at Alex. 'Wait, where is Justin? And Max?'

'I think they forgot there's class today,' Alex suggested.

'And may be sleeping or shopping,' Harper put in.

Alex jabbed Harper. 'Boys only shop with women!'

'Enough,' Theresa said. 'Your father has gone to the wizard world to watch a baseball game so I'm your teacher today.'

Alex laughed. 'Mom, you know nothing about magic! How can you teach us?'

Theresa held up some cards. 'With these magic cards.'

'Should I go?' Harper asked, eyeing the magic cards. 'I don't feel safe in the presence of magic things.'

'Me too,' Theresa agreed. 'Alex, honey. I'm going to give you, Justin and Max a treat. No lessons today!'

'And you'll tell dad?' Alex said.

Theresa nodded. ' Of course I will. I won't want him to blame you! Now go! Have fun!'

Alex screamed. 'Thank you Mom! Harper, let's go! It's time to brainstorm!'

Just then, Justin and Max entered the lair. 'What's going on?' Justin asked.

'You have no lessons today because of- Theresa shuddered. '-these magic cards. So you are free for the whole day.'

Justin grinned. 'Great. But today I'll just stay in my room. If you need me, you know where I am.'

Alex frowned. Usually, Justin would take that opportunity to go out with his new girlfriend, Julia. But today he was acting very strange. Alex bore in mind to investigate that matter as she walked back to her room with Harper to get some ideas for Plan Revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Justin sat on the edge of his bed. He couldn't get into Alex's room because she and Harper were there. He'd need a miracle to get in there… That's it! Justin jumped up and dashed to Alex's room. 'Oh Alex, Harper, guess what?'

'You have a huge spider living in your room?' Alex guessed, laughing. 'I'd like to see that.'

'No!' Justin said. 'You have won a lucky draw!'

'Lucky draw?' Alex frowned. 'I didn't enter any lucky draw.'

'I entered for you,' Justin said. 'You have to go to the supermarket to collect your prize.'

'OK,' Alex agreed. 'But Harper's staying here.'

'No!' Harper protested. 'I want to go with you to see the prize.'

'Fine.'

When Harper and Alex were out of sight, Justin did his happy dance: punch air, twirl, kick, cartwheel, punch air.

_Time to put my plan into action, _he thought. The last time he was in Alex's room, he had failed to do his plan because Alex suddenly appeared and flashed him back to his room. This time, Alex was gone, so she couldn't possibly do that. Oh, he was a genius!

He flashed to his room, brought over some spray cans and started vandalizing Alex's room: bed, blanket, pillow, bolster, wall, floor, ceiling… Everything! When he was done, he wrecked the room. Then he wrote a letter in Max's handwriting and stuck the sticky note on the ruined wall.

There. It was the perfect plan. Justin had got his revenge and had made Max the scapegoat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Oh, shit!' Alex cursed. 'Justin tricked me! How could I have fallen for it?'

'The sound of a prize is just too tempting,' Harper suggested. 'That's why.'

'Why did you insist on following me, then? You should have stayed to guard the room!'

'I didn't want to!' Harper argued. 'Like I said, a prize is too tempting for one to resist! Especially for me! You know I love free things!'

'No I don't know! Come on, let's go back and see what Justin did!' Alex dragged Harper back to the Waverly Sub Station, fuming.

Ω

'Oh my gosh!' Alex screamed. 'Curse you Justin! How could you do this to my room! I hate you!'

'Uh, Alex?' Harper said. 'Justin didn't do this. It was Max.' She showed Alex the sticky note she had taken down from the wall. 'It's in Max's handwriting.'

'Max.' Alex was seething with rage. 'Should have known Justin had an accomplice.'

'Read the note,' Harper urged.

Alex read aloud:

'Dear Alex,

This is Macks Rooso. I finally got my revenge on you for all the tricks you played on me. Mwahaha! Enjoy your stay in your rooined room! Tell me when you have your fewneral.

Yours Truly,

Macks Rooso'

'Yup, that's Max alright,' Alex conceded. 'He's such a bad speller!'

'Let's go teach him a lesson!'

'Yes, let's go.' Alex and Harper marched out of the room to Max's room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Max looked from Alex to Harper and back to Alex. 'Wow, I rarely get visitors. Why are you here?'

Alex came straight to the point. 'Why did you wreck my room?'

'What room did I wreck?' Max asked.

'You know, my bedroom!' Alex was getting mad. 'You sprayed it with red, blue, yellow, green and black paint and messed up my room! You even left a note. Here!' Alex shoved the sticky note into Max's hands.

Max's eyes scanned the paper. 'Dear Alex, This is Macks Rooso…. This is ridiculous! I don't spell funeral as "f-e-w-n-e-r-a-l" '

'Think about it,' Alex hissed. 'The note is in your handwriting, Max.'

She and Harper went out of the room and Alex slammed the door behind her.

Justin listened intently to Max. When Max finished, Justin nodded.

'Makes sense,' Justin said. 'Alex always suspects you.'

'So you'll help me?' Max asked hopefully.

'Sure, max. You're my brother and both of us do not like Alex. I'm in.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'Let me go!' Alex screamed, trying to kick Justin.

Justin ignored her and dragged her to the lair. Alex's wrist was turning red and she felt pain.

'Justin!' Alex yelled, near to tears from the pain. 'Let. Me. Go! My wrist is hurting!'

Justin let go of her hand and carried her into the lair. 'Dad! It's Alex!'

But, instead of seeing Jerry Russo, Theresa confronted them. 'What on Earth is happening? Justin, let go of Alex!'

Justin dumped his sister on the couch. 'Alex accused Max of something he didn't do,' he explained. Max nodded.

'Why?' Theresa demanded.

Max showed her the sticky note. 'I don't spell words like that.'

'Maxie, that's exactly how you spell your name! M-A-C-K-S. R-O-O-S-O. Remember?'

Max scratched his head. 'No I don't, Mom.'

Theresa sighed. 'Max, please get out. I'll talk to Justin and Alex alone.'

When Max went out Alex blurted, 'Max ruined my room by spray painting it and messing it up and Justin helped him. They are meanies, Mom!'

'No I didn't!' Justin protested. 'Max did it all by himself! Don't always accuse me!'

'So how do you about it?' Alex challenged. 'And don't say Max told you.'

'Max told me, 'Justin said. 'Mom, punish her. She always blames me without proof!'

'And how do I know you're not the mastermind?' Alex countered. 'You may have asked Max to do it but you planned it!'

Theresa put her hands on her hips. 'Justin, confession time. Tell me the truth.'

Justin sighed and confessed, 'I did it all by myself, Mom. I made poor Max the scapegoat. I just wanted revenge on Alex for… for… well, everything! She's been so nasty to me!'

'That doesn't give you the right to do… whatever you did to her room!' Theresa chided. 'I'll tell your father.'

Justin hung his head in shame. 'I'll do it myself.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, it's SelGomezPjo3331! Here's the next chapter for Alex takes Revenge. Enjoy. Remember to review. Reviews are my motivation. Thank you so much for reading it means so much to me! My next story will be out as soon as I complete this. I'll also try to write a crossover between WOWP and PJO. Review! **

Chapter 8

'… and Justin confessed to what he did,' Alex concluded.

'And now it's time for…' Harper began.

'Plan Revenge!' Alex whispered loudly. 'We'll do it tonight. Got everything ready?'

'Yup,' Harper confirmed. 'The stuff is in my room.'

Alex grinned. 'Good. Keep them there. We'll strike at midnight.'

**Midnight:**

'Harper, wake up.' Alex shook Harper.

'Uhhh…' Harper rubbed her eyes and stood up sleepily. 'Wha… what?'

'Plan Revenge,' Alex reminded her. 'C'mon. '

Harper was fully awake. 'Ok, I'm ready.'

They sneaked out of Harper's room and stealthily entered Justin's room. Justin was sleeping like a log. Harper and Alex tiptoed to either side of the room.

'On the count of three,' Alex whispered loudly. 'One. Two. Three!'

She and Harper began ripping down Justin's posters and gluing fur and pasting Barbie stickers on the wall. Justin was allergic to fur and he would have a sneezing fit when he woke up. Sometimes, Alex thought she was a genius!

Suddenly, the lights flickered on and the door crashed to the floor. Alex saw...

'Dad,' she whispered. 'What-'

'I've caught you red-handed,' Jerry said. 'Come with me.'

Alex bit her lip and cast a guilty glance at Harper. 'Justin did something to me first,' she defended herself.

'That doesn't give you the right to do this to Justin.'

'Sure it does!' Alex protested. 'And he's still sleeping.'

'Alex, you're in deep trouble,' Jerry said. 'Go to the lair.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! This is the next chapter for Alex takes Revenge and once I'm done, I'm going to write a crossover. I know what the beginning will be so wish me luck! Anyway, without further ado, I present to you chapter 9! Enjoy and review! :)**

Chapter 9

'Daddy, you should punish Justin too!'

Jerry shook his head. 'Alex, you're in very very very very deep trouble this time. And I won't let you off so easily for what you did to Justin's room.'

'Punish me, then,' Alex muttered resignedly. 'That's all you ever do these days.'

'You are grounded for three weeks,' Jerry decided. 'No magic for two weeks. Only on the third week you can use magic. Now hand over your wand!'

Grumbling, Alex took out here wand. Jerry yanked it out of her hand and kept it in a wand case.

'Don't try any tricks to escape,' Jerry warned, 'because I'm putting this escape alarm on you.' He took out a small, red sticker – it looked like a sticker, so Alex figured it was a sticker- and pasted it on Alex's back. 'There. It will scream, "Beep! Boop! Ee-or! Beep! Boop! Ee-or!" if you try to take it out or escape.'

Alex buried her head in her hands. _Three weeks without magic and with this attached to my back?_ She thought miserably. _I can't live for that long... or can I?' _Alex suddenly had a brilliant idea. _That's it! If only I can persuade Harper to help me._

**In Alex's room:**

'Are you sure?' Harper asked uncertainly. Seeing the look on Alex's face, she added, 'Yeah, you're sure.'

'Will you just quickly get it over with?' Alex hissed, annoyed.

Harper fiddled with the sticker. A heartbeat later, it was gone.

Alex sighed. 'Thanks, Harper. I'll give you a treat. Let's go partying!'

'No,' Harper refused. 'You'll get into big trouble and I will, too.'

Alex huffed. 'Fine. We'll stay here and only leave when it's really necessary.'

'That's the best idea you've ever had,' Harper said. 'I didn't know you're so smart.'

'Hey!' Alex protested. 'Who says I'm not smart?' She picked up a pillow and threw it at Harper.

'Pillow fight!' Harper screamed and threw a pillow at Alex.

They screamed and shrieked and finally went to bed when they were exhausted.

*****THE END *****

**Did you enjoy it?**** I hope you did. Thanks a million for reading and remember to review! Just click that little button. It's as easy as ABC!**

**~SelGomezPjo3331**


End file.
